The Eclipse of My Life
by hptwnmlover89
Summary: my first fanfic so please R&R. it starts right where new moon left off. will edward change bella.. will victoria do something that will hurt bella.. will charlie except Edward.. will bella and edward get married... Whats gonna happen with the werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Eclipse of My Life._**

_**Chapter 1**_

**With out Edward with me, I knew I would have ran away from this chat with Charlie. I could already hear what he was going to say to me. "Bella how could YOU!", "You promised me you wouldn't", "Why?", and "I'm so disappointed". And with a slight reassuring squeeze, I walked in to the house.**

**Charlie was right in front of us when we opened the door. His face was so red I thought he would explode. His body was shaken so violently, it reminded me of Jake. **

**Oh! Jake. I felt so bad. I wish I could just talk to him. I wish I could have just hugged him. I truly do miss him. But I need him to under stand that I love Edward more than everything and at the same time I love him too. He promised though. Even though he just said that he might not be able to keep it, I would still hold him to it. My train of thought was interrupted by Charlie's voice.**

**"Edward, can you please leave so I can have a talk with Isabella." he tried to say it polite but he was just so mad. **

**"NO!" I shouted. I needed Edward there with me. I can't do this alone. He can't leave me.**

**"It's ok. I'll leave." he said only looking at Charlie.**

**"WHAT!?" I said a little hysteric. I couldn't help it. Trader tears came down my cheeks. He can't leave me, now.**

**He gave me a hug and quickly whispered in my ear so that I just caught what he was saying. "Bella, calm down. I'm just going to bring the Volvo home and I be here when your done. Waiting in your room for you. Ok? I love you."**

**He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and walked out the door. I heard his car purr to life and then the sound disappeared in to the distance.**

**I was a little distracted when Charlie started to talk to me. The smell of Edward still lingered around me. When I found my train of thought, Charlie was walking towards the living room.**

**I quickly followed and I wasn't paying attention to him so when he stopped, I bumped in to him and said "What?".**

**He turned around an took a hold of my shoulders to make sure I didn't fall. His violent shakes had stopped and his face wasn't as red as before. I looked in to his eyes and saw the hurt, the disappointment, the pure sadness behind his watery gaze. **

**He started to talk to me. "Bella…"**

**But I cut him off before he could finish. I knew this must be hard for him. "Dad, please let me explain." My voice a little broken, from the lump that was forming in my throat.**

**He looked at me and shook his head for me to continue. I made my way to the living room, where we both sat on the couch.**

**"Dad, I know that you must be hurt and disappointed. But you need to understand. I know that I promised you but I was so empty. There was no life left to me. I know that must have been hard for you to see me like that." Charlie went to say something but I put my hand up to stop him.**

**"When Edward left, he made me promise not to be reckless or stupid. I got so feed up with the fact that I never broke a promise and why should I keep one with some who left me and hurt me so much." At this point my tears started to run down my face. Charlie just sat there waiting for the next part. I quickly wiped my tears away and took his hands in mine. **

**"It was so hard for me not to have him around. I truly went crazy with out him. Then I realized that every time I was reckless or stupid, I could hear his voice as if he was standing right next to me. It was telling me to be careful and trying to protect me even though he was so far away." I saw Charlie's jaw droop.**

**"Oh, Bells…" I cut him off again.**

**"Please Dad just let me finish. You need to know this." Charlie nodded and I began again.**

**"So I found the two motor cycles for sale so I bought them. It was the only way that I knew that would let me hear his voice again." I wiped the tears from my eyes again.**

**"So Jake helped me by fixing them and teaching me how to ride one. It worked, every time I was on the bike I could hear his voice. And for those few minutes, I was whole again. I'm so sorry I hurt you but, I needed to hear his voice to convince myself that he still cared and that and that in some way he still loved me." The memories were to hard to remember and I broke down and started to cry into Charlie's shoulder.**

**He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "Its ok bells… I know you were hurt but I didn't know it was that bad. I'm SO sorry. Just promise me you'll never ride that thing again."**

**"I promise." With that he kissed the top of my head and let go of me so I could sit up again.**

**I pulled the sleeves of my shirt over my hands and wiped all of my tears off with them. When I had finish Charlie started to talk.**

**"You must truly love him bells." He said with a slight attempt of a smile on his face.**

**"I DO Dad. Just as much as HE loves me. And I want you to know, that he loves me and promised to never leave me again. I hope now you can see that we truly are in love with each other."**

**"I understand Bella.. And I've accepted that you to are together but don't expect anything else. I'm sorry but I can't let go of what he did to you, honey."**

**"That's good enough for now, Dad. Thanks. I love you." As I said this I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could.**

**He kissed my forehead and I let go and got up. "Well I'm gonna go freshen up and then I'll make dinner. Ok?"**

**"Ok." he said and turned the T.V. on to the sports channel.**

**I smiled and turned away. I walked out to the stairs and concentrated on not tripping and falling when I walked up them. I really couldn't help but to get distracted. Every thing that had happened that day rushed in to my mind… Jake…Charlie… the motor cycles… me telling Charlie how bad I was… and Edward. At that last thought I lost all concentration and tripped over the last stair. When I realized what had happen my face was smashed in the hard wood floor. **

**"OUCH!!" I slowly got up and made my way to my room. **

**I opened the door to feel a big gust of wind rush pass me. My windows were opened. I looked around to see where he was, but he was no where to be found. I quickly ran to the closet to see if Edward was in it. When I opened the doors my stomach drooped. I could feel the blood drain from my already pail face. He wasn't in the closet. **


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry this took so long to get up….. I started to write it on the computer Thursday…. But in the middle of written it I had to go to the hospital because something happened to my uncle…. And then on Friday night a bunch of us had a little party and I got home a little to late to finish written this. And I have this AWESOME idea of chapter 3 and it rocks but I just don't know how to write it… so it might take awhile for chapter 3... SORRY…. But you'll love it in the end…. _

_And of course I don't own twilight or anything of that sort … I'm just an EDWARD CULLEN LOVER!!!!! Lol.. Bella's cool too._

_**The Eclipse of My Life**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**_I turned around and search the room for anything off. Everything looked just as I had left it. But for some reason My heart was rapidly beating in my chest. As if it knew something I didn't. I slowly backed away towards the door, keeping my focus on my still open windows._ Something wasn't right. When I reached the door I turned the knob slowly and in the quickest movement I could make I turned to only slam the door behind me.**

**I attempted to run down the stairs, but with my luck, I Tripped on my own feet and tumbled down the remanding stairs. I wasn't going to complain. I did make it down faster that way. I quickly got up only to stagger on the few steps I had taken. After I regained my balance, I rushed to the living room.**

**Thank God! Charlie was still there, mesmerized in the T.V. in front of him. "You ok bells? I heard you fall down the stairs."**

**My tripping down the stairs or anything for that matter didn't really affect Charlie anymore. I mean it is bond to happen on a daily basses. "Yea….I'm fine Dad." When I turned to walk in to the kitchen, I thought I heard him grunt.**

**I entered the kitchen to start to make dinner. Well seeing as I was still in slight hysterics, I was going to make something simple. I just didn't want to have to use a sharp knife at the moment. Who know what could happen, especially with me.**

**I walked over to the cupboard where we kept the soup and canned goods in. Thankfully there were two tomato soup cans in there. I grabbed them and placed them on the counter top while I went to find I pan big enough. I opened the cans and empty the contents in to the pan on the stove and turned it on low. I then gathered the ingredients to make grilled cheese. When I got everything ready I put it on the already warm frying pan. **

**I checked the grilled cheese and stirred the soup every few minutes until they were finished. I distributed the food in to two bowls and two plates and set them down in the correct spots of the table.**

**"Dad!! Dinners done!" I shouted taken my seat.**

**Charlie came in and sat down in front of his food. I figured the game must have been going good because Charlie was done before I even finished half of my dinner.**

**"That was good. Thanks bells." he said getting up and putting his dishes in to the sink.**

**"is the game good?" I asked, as Charlie started to walk to the living room.**

**"Oh yea GREAT!" he said.**

**When I finished my food, I did the dishes. Sometimes it still bothered me that Charlie didn't have a dish-washer. Then again I didn't mind all that much. When I finished I was a little freaked out. I wasn't sure if I should go back up to my room or what.**

**I decided I would call Edward's cell phone and see where he was. I dialed the number a little slow just so I knew I had hit every button. The phone only rang once and I could hear Edwards musical, velvet voice on the other end.**

**"Bella what's wrong?!"**

**"Edward where are you?" I asked timidly. **

**"Why, did something happen? BELLA! What's wrong?!"**

**"Nothing….. I just want to know where you are……" Something was wrong, but I really didn't know what. I just wanted him hear with me. I needed him. I didn't want to freak him out by telling him about the windows being open.**

**"I'm on my way to your house. I'll be there in a minute." He said and I knew he was worried something happened.**

**"Edward don't hang up though." I said a little to fast, just to be sure he heard me before he did hang up the phone. "Tell me when your in my room. OK?"**

**A second passed before I heard Edwards voice again. "Ok, I'm in your room Bella."**

**"Ok. Ill see you in a few." I said and hung up the phone only to run to the stairs. I walked carefully up the stairs making sure I didn't trip for the third time today.**

**I reached my door and slowly turned the knob. I opened the door fast to see my Edward standing there, waiting for me. I ran to him and through myself in to his cold, hard chest, wrapping my arms around him. At that point I lost it and started to cry.**

**He picked me up in a swift movement and carried me to my bed. He laid me down and placed the quilt my grandmother had giving me on top of me. I felt his cold, hard arms wrap around me in a tight grip. He lightly kissed the top of my forehead and silently hummed my lullaby in my ear.**

**After a few minutes I calmed down. I looked up at him to only see that he was looking at me. I notice that his eyes were that beautiful shade of topaz I had fallen in love with over these last few years. His face was slightly flushed and the deep purple circles under his eyes were less noticeable.**

**"Did you go hunting?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.**

**"Yea, I got bored waiting for you and Charlie to finish your 'chat'. Why?"**

**"Just wondering." I told him.**

**"Bella, When are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked me as he took my face in to his long, gentile fingers, to turn my head to look at him. When are eyes met I could tell he was trying to Dazzle the answer out. Like I would give in so easy.**

**"Edward when Charlie and I finished talking I came up to my room to see if you were here… And umm… My windows were opened." I said this a little to quite, but I knew he heard every word.**

**He sat up and got off of the bed in one of his swift movements. He was looking around my room. Trying to see something that I couldn't. He must not have found anything unusual because he was instantly at my side on the bed, wrapping his arms around me.**

**"So…You didn't come back over here?" I asked afraid of what the answer was going to be.**

**"No. I'm not sure if anyone else was in here either. It could have just been the wind Bella." And with that last statement I gave Edward a quick kiss and got up from the bed to go grab my bag of toiletries. **

**I told him that I'd be right back and headed for the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and let the hot water relax the tense muscles in my body. The calming smell of my shampoo, finished my relaxing process. I got out and quickly changed in to my cotton pajamas.**

**I walked into my room to find Edward spread out on my bed looking like a Greek god. When would I ever get used to his over profound beauty. **

**That night I fell asleep to the sound of my lullaby being hummed by Edward as he gently brushed my hair on the side of my head.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to get this up…… I havent had a lot of time on my hands…… but heres chapter 3.. Idk ummm tell me if u want me to keep writing my lil story… because if you don't ill just stop and wat not but I will keep writing if one person wants me to… ok I hope you like it…..**_

_**tiffy**_

_**The Eclipse of My Life**_

**Chapter 3**

**The solutes of swaying leaves danced across the vibrant meadow. The meadow shined brighter than ever before. Only because the few sun rays from the setting sun that had escaped the tips of the trees, seemed to find there way to the God like creature laying next to me. Edwards skin reflected the light in to thousands of shimmering prisms. That bounced off of the blue, purple, pink, and yellow flower that swayed in the wind around the meadow.**

**This was my heaven on earth. I would give anything just to be able to spend every waken moment with Edward. And the three days of burning agony that I would suffer would only be three days, compared to the thousands I would have with Edward.**

**I truly wanted Edward to change. It's all I ever thought about. Graduation was so close to. But Edward wants to change me. I mean what's so wrong with the fact that I would have to marry him? I truly loved him more than anything. And I know I could never be with anyone but Edward.**

**Then why wont I marry him. I mean if you think about it, it's like killing two birds with one stone. I can see why he thought about it in the first place.**

**"Mrs. Edward Cullen." I said to myself, smiling and slightly giggling. From the corner of my eyes I so Edward looking up at me with his "I wish I could hear what your thinking about." face. Seeing this just made me smile even more.**

**I looked down in to his butterscotch eyes and I could see the amount of love in them. At this moment I knew what I wanted to do.**

**"Edwar-" He cut me off before I could even finish saying his name. In one of his quick movements, Edward picked me up off the ground to place me sturdy on my feet. I was confused to what he was doing. I waited to what felt like minutes, but was probably only a few short seconds.**

**Before I could say something Edward gave me a deep passionate kiss. Chills ran up my spin. My heart started to race. But I knew I couldn't push Edwards limits. When he was done kissing me he gently blew his breath in my face. Knowing his intoxicating scent made me slightly dumb founded for a few moments.**

**He then grabbed my left hand and bent down on one knee. He looked up at me with those amazingly seductive eyes and I couldn't help but to look my eyes on to his. **

**"Isabella Swan, before you, I lived in the dark. Always thinking I was whole. Then one day you walked in to my life and every thing was pure bliss…"**

**Oh my god, I cant believe his doing this. I felt the tears run down my face. I could feel the heat coming off my own body. My heat was beating so fast I could feel my pulse all over my body. I couldn't look away from his eyes, nor did I want to for that matter.**

**"…Bella I have lived with out you for to long. And when I left you, It only made me realize how much I truly loved you and how I could never live with out you. I need you more than anything else in this world. I would truly die without you in my life… Bells, will you, mar-"**

**And that's when I heard an evil laugh behind me. Edward twisted in front of me in to a protective crouch. I turned to see who it was. As I did this I lost my balance and feel in to the damp ground of the meadow. The evil laugh chimed louder as if this scene was amusing to them. So finally I looked up to see who was standing in the meadow, even though I already knew. But I had to look just to confirm my thoughts. My eyes wondered for a little until I found those deep, dark burgundy eyes of Victoria's. **


End file.
